To distribute streaming multimedia content to multiple mobile devices, service providers typically use the cost-effective broadcast multicast architecture of Third Generation (3G) wireless networks. In the existing 3G broadcast multicast architecture, multimedia content is broadcast to mobile terminals over a radio access network (RAN) using associated multicast groups. Since RANs may be implemented using various technologies, existing standards do not specify physical layer data rates associated with RANs. Disadvantageously, although high quality streaming multimedia content may be available, since media bit rate of streaming multimedia content is restricted by transmission rate in the associated RAN, associated mobile terminals receive streaming multimedia content having significantly reduced quality.